


Cherry Blossoms Fall

by candycaneliquor



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycaneliquor/pseuds/candycaneliquor
Kudos: 2





	Cherry Blossoms Fall

Shortcake was at her flower shop, on a normal day, just like everyday. But later she was gonna find that today wasn't going to be so normal.  
Horror Sans, from the alternate timeline known as Horrortale, was assigned to watch her today. Shortcake was always assigned someone to watch her while she was away from home, it somewhat annoyed her. See, the reason why is because her soul is oddly powerful, for how normal she is... a soul that a lot of identites would like to get their hands on. 

However today was odd. Usually it's one of the star sanses that stayed with her for some of the day. She could only assume that they were all doing something more important in a different au... so Ink brought over a Sans known as Horror instead.  
Shortcake was somewhat aware of the Horrortale timeline, but never actually met any of the characters from it. 

Horror Sans was rigid, to say the least. His attire was the same as classic Sans, instead of the tone of jacket being different and having fur on the hood, and it was more dirty by far, like it hasn't been washed in months. There was also what seemed to be blood stains on his T-shirt, which made her a little nervous. He seemed to have a hard time moving around, Shortcake remembered the AT having food problems however, so that made sense. His hands seemed like claws and he always had a blood-red glowing eye, but what really caught Shortcake's attention was the huge gapping cracked hole in his skull  
Ink was waiting for her when she walked into the store for opening this morning. Ink told her that "he had a lot of things to take care of in other aus" and he litteraly open a random portal to a random AU/AT... and dipped. Shortcake was wishing that Ink could of taken the time to at least open one to better place than Horrortale... 

"Y'know, if you started a shop that sold food instead, you'd get way more customers," Horror said in the deserted tiny flower shop. His voice was also somewhat scratchy. 

"Well... I like selling flowers. I wouldn't be so happy if I was doing something I didn't like to do." She said in a confident voice. 

"Yeah, sure, it makes you happy, blah blah blah, but there's not much profit from selling flowers. People really only buy them for someone they like or for mothers day..." he kept rambling about how selling flowers was a dumb idea.  
"...And it helps that you're kinda cute too, you'd get WAY more customers--" He stopped when he realized what he said in the end. "Oh uh, sorry about the last point, but my reason still stands,," 

Shortcake blushed a little in surprise, she didn't expect someone of Horror's character to have his type of personality, and to call her cute... Blue (Underswap Sans) calls her cute all the time, but something was different about Horror saying that. 

An awkward silence fell inside the shop. 

"Well?" Horror asked to break the silence.  
"I um... I still like selling flowers. Nothing will ever change that for me." Shortcake quickly said to end the conversations while also hiding the faint red on her cheeks. 

"Ugh, whatever.." Horror sighed and leaned against a table, slowly tapping his fingers on it. 

Shortcake thought for a while. "I'll be right back," she said before entering the back room. She decided Horror was just grumpy from being hungry, so she found a snack for him.  
"Sorry, this was the only snack I could find... I hope you like Lays!" She held out a small bag of Lays BBQ chips for him to take 

Horror stared at it for a second, then looked up at her. "Uh... thanks..." he slowly said as he took the bag from her. 

She couldn't tell if it was her imagination or not, but she thought she saw a faint tint of red blush on his cheeks.

Suddenly the door opened, causing the bell on the top to ring. 

Cross sans walked through the door, and immediately started looking at the flowers 

"Hi Cross! Didn't expect another Sans to walk in today!" 

"Mhm" Cross hummed quietly.  
"So, hehe, what's the special accession?" Shortcake said with a grinny expression 

"You're awfully nosey." Cross muttered. "....Do you have more of these lavender kind?" He said pointing to the other lavender flowers that were running low while looking up at her and Horror. 

"Oh, yeah I probably do, lemme look in the back." She wondered off, leaving only Horror and Cross 

Cross glared at Horror. Horror started getting suspicious and glared back, taping on the counter slower than he was. After what seemed like forever, Shortcake came back.  
"Sorry it took me a sec! I got more of the lavender you wanted!"  
"Thanks..."  
Cross kept looking at Horror as he walked up to the counter, then payed for the flowers and walked away. 

'What the hell was that?' Horror thought, still tapping slowly on the counter.


End file.
